


I'll get a second chance for love

by shesapeach_scone



Category: Han Jisung - Fandom, Straykids
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jisung also lowkey joins a gang, Jisung goes crazy, Jisung kinda loses it, Sad Ending, for someone who doesnt write angst, i sure did write some, im sorry, just jisung and minho, other members arent mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesapeach_scone/pseuds/shesapeach_scone
Summary: How do you get a second chance at love? By burning whatever stopped it the first time down.





	I'll get a second chance for love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever story that I've written on here so hopefully you'll like it.

**_How does a guy like you end up in a place like this?_ **

 

Han Jisung didn’t belong in the small, run down bakery. He didn't belong on this side of town; the side where no one walks after dark and you can’t open your door to a stranger without being killed. Yet here he was, smiling at everyone as they walked by the whole in the wall place he had bought.

 

He claimed he needed a change of scenery. The boy had always grown up in a small town and as soon as he turned 18, he booked it to the big city. He planned to start small. Open a bakery to help pay the bills and put him through school until one day, his desserts would be known worldwide.

 

And he did well for himself. He was known across town. The people loved him. He was protected. Nothing would be stolen from him, weapons would never enter the building, he was secure and respected, something a lot of people couldn’t achieve.

 

He made cakes for birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, you name it. He bakery grew, he was top of his class, and he had met the love of his life; a beautiful boy named Minho. What could go wrong?

 

**_Things aren’t always what they seem._ **

 

The truth is that a lot of things could go wrong. All it took was one mistake. Jisung should have known he couldn’t fulfill every request given. He had school. He had work. He had friends and a social life. He had to make time for himself.

 

He was given an option. One cake, two birthday parties. Which one would he make? Knowing what he did now, he wouldn’t have taken either. The wrong choice cost him everything.

Faulty wiring and gasses from the ovens. That's what the police said caused the fire anyways. All Jisung wanted was a night out, yet before he stepped inside, it went up in flames.

 

His lifelong dream. Gone

 

His way of life. Gone

 

His means of survival. Gone

 

Minho. Gone

 

They carried Minho out on a stretcher, but it was to late. They had covered him up before Jisung reached him. He supposed he was lucky. His last memory was one of Minho, happy and smiling, telling him to get home safe so they could have dinner.

 

The fire was put out and Jisung was left alone to clean up the ashes. No house, no job, no love.

 

He shouldn't have made either cake. According to the voicemail he had received later that night, by choosing one cake over the other, he had disrespected them. You don’t do something for one gang without doing it for the other, otherwise this type thing happened.

 

He had lost everything, and it was all his fault.

 

**_How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?_ **

 

This was the question that kept Jisung up at night. He had to find them. He had to keep going.  No way of getting Minho back, but he had to do something.He wanted vengeance against those fucking bastards who took everything from him, and the milz were willing to help.

 

It started small. Everyone liked Jisung. Everyone trusted him. No one would expect him to be the one shaking people up for not paying. No one expected him to pass out drugs across the city. No one expected to wake up and find him raiding their homes. No one expected anything.

 

Maybe that's what started it all. Jisung was finally feeling something again. He was getting answers. He was getting closer. He was doing it.

 

**_His voice sounded like destruction and chaos._ **

It wasn’t until that night. A routine shake down. Some poor kid. He didn’t have much. He was poor and starving, but that didn't matter to Jisung. He owed money thought and Jisungs job was to get it back.

 

It was a few punches in that the kid broke. The kid knew who Jisung was. Knew what happened. He had helped after all. That was enough to set Jisung off.

 

He walked down the alleyway, content with the new found knowledge he had. He knew who they were. He knew where they were. He knew it was time. The only thing heard through the alleyways was his laughter, mad with anger and full of hatred, and the struggling breaths of the boy as he laid dying for his sins.

 

**_Say goodbye to the city tonight cause I’m burning you to the ground._ **

 

Those words rang through the night as molotov cocktails went flying through the windows. The sounds of people banging on the doors mixed with the chains straining to keep them in, keeping in time with the occasional pop of Jisungs gun as he spotted people trying to escape. It was music to Jisungs ears. Everyone would die and it'd because of him. They deserved it for all the lives they had stolen.

 

He imagined they pain they must be going through, yet doubted it compared to the pain he felt over the years. It had been 6 since they killed Minho, yet they’d only suffer for a mere few minutes.

 

**_All things must come to an end_ **

 

Eventually, the sounds of screams died down and were replaced by the sounds of sirens. It was too late though. They were dead and took their last breaths remembering the lives they themselves had stolen.

 

Jisung turned to the police, a dead look in his eyes. He watched as they surrounded him, commanding him to drop his weapons and step away from the building, but he was done. Truly done.

 

He looked up to the sky as the world burned around him. He could see Minho, almost as if he was standing in front of him. He let tears escape as Minho grabbed his hand, pulling to gun upwards. He let out a sweet smile before whispering into Jisungs ear. "I'll see you in the next life my love.

Pulling the trigger, he smiled one last time, sending a prayer up to whatever deadbeat god was listening that he wasn't losing his mind. Then the world went dark.

 

**_I've burned what stopped our love before. Now we can love again._ **

 


End file.
